psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Delboro
As the leader the Scourge the elite group of reconstructed humans created by the organization W.I.S.E , Delboro (デルボロ, Deruboro) is directly under the jurisdiction of the 2nd Star Commander Junas. Like his other respective associates, Delboro underwent the successful insertion of two condensed Illumina cores that were still in their experimental stages, in order to obtain powerful PSI capabilities despite the chances of survival being less than 0.1%. Appearance Delboro has two visible cores implanted in his body, one on the right side of his neck and another on the left side of his forehead. He has severe facial scarring as a result of this. Delboro has long silvery spikey hair and wears a long coat and is completely covered in armor under the coat. Personality Delboro is a stalwart individual and a man of relatively few words, however, in the small number of instances where he has actually spoken he has shown himself to be deceptively insightful, correctly analyzing and ascertaining Kyle's proficiency in Rise during their mutual introduction. Sypnosis Invasion Arc He was put in charge of locating the Root base after Junas learned from Usui that it was somewhere in Izu. Delboro was successful in finding Kabuto there, but quickly retreated when Kyle, Ageha, and Amamiya met up with him. He later returns to the site of Root with Junas, Vigo, and four other Scourge members. Delboro seems to be talented in Rise and his PSI-abilities appear to be shockwave-based as he was able to deliver a kick which created a shockwave at the point of impact to Kyle and destroy part the cliff that Kabuto was standing on. At the moment was fighting Kyle in a one on one battle but Junas assembles his last subordinate and immediately prohibits a secondary incursion due to the excessive amounts of sunlight, instead instructing a brief return to Astral Nova. Nova Arc When the Resistance attack the W.I.S.E base Odo tells him that the stage is set when grana is unable to move, Junas is weakend from the exposing of the sun and how they sent Riko Hachiboshi out. After hearing this, Delboro punches Odo's mask, revealing Oboro Mochizuki, who soon disposes of him. PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type - Like all the respective members of Scourge, who each have survived the successful integration of two condensed yet powerful experimental Illumina cores, Delboro is capable of surrounding the entirety of his physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy. This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. When utilized in combination with the supportive reinforcement qualities of his significant Rise capabilities, Delboro can completely negate the fundamental forms of Kyle's's Rise without suffering any adverse affects. *'Shockwave punches' - Delboro is also capable of further concentrating a large quantity of this particular variant of Burst energy into the lower portion of one of his arms, subsequently projecting it outward in the form of a volatile shot emanating from the respective fist, which violently explodes when it establishes contact with an exterior object and was able to break Kyle's Material High. Rise Proficient - Delboro is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, typically using it to supplement his already substantial durability and to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, where its application allows him to compete with Kyle without succumbing to serious injury and fight on equal footing with him. Trance Unknown - During his brief period of activity within the series, Delboro failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely solely on his extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Scourge